


不翼而飞

by suijin2110



Category: r1se
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 很想雪里互目但仍独欠
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	不翼而飞

坦白说，南京不能算是旅游城市，在奇景方面属实差点意思。但也不坏——总之郁郁葱葱，林木遍布。添一点古意，总算相得益彰。  
焉栩嘉初初抵达此地，不多久便遇上新雪。其实他虽常住一年穿八个月短袖的南方，要说看雪，倒也不难。有钱的人，做什么都不难。南京的雪不厚实，薄薄一层，只在清早推门开窗的一刹给人惊喜，寒气挟着亮白的光入侵房间。那之后时间不长，只等行人变多，便是华北平原上的典型遭遇——泥泞道路，湿冷冬天。雪会肮脏。  
他初来乍到，一无所知。想到之后在此常住，只觉得新奇有趣，对每日上下爬坡的地形也稍稍谅解。年轻人都轻慢幼稚，他不愿加衣服，从楼道出来，被冷气迎面袭击，狠狠打了喷嚏。  
手机开始嗡嗡震动，焉晟嘉兴致勃勃地要他录视频看看。他心里暗笑这小孩幼稚，看什么都新奇，丝毫不提本是自己大早上发了一串照片过去。万事万物一旦在时间上有了特别，就总归会特别珍稀些。这时候还早，四下无人，他遂举起手机边录边做解说，口里碎碎念着某年某月某日，南京初雪，焉栩嘉于雨花台区拍摄。他录着就转过身，镜头框住一个呆呆站着的女孩，好像刚从电梯里走出来，裹得很严实，脸围在围巾和毛线帽里，只露出一双灵巧柔顺的眼睛。  
这一下顿时尴尬，焉栩嘉愣了一下，关了摄像支支吾吾一会儿，十分词穷，只憋出来一句“早上好”。  
她眼尾略微下垂，看着可爱。听他这么手足无措，许是觉得好笑，反而放松下来，软声软气地回他：“早上好呀。”  
焉栩嘉只觉得脸热，被冷风杀一杀反倒适宜。他干咳一声，转过身和她并肩走到雪地里，有一搭没一搭地攀谈，说我工作调动前几天刚搬过来，我们深圳不下雪，我弟弟年纪小比较麻烦要看视频云云。焉晟嘉远在千里之外，不下雪的深圳，或者也要为他的无耻诋毁连打喷嚏。那女孩垂着头走，却很认真地答他的话，说我也是刚搬来，不过我是萧山人。她抬头看一眼焉栩嘉，见他耳朵脸颊都泛红，便道：“你这样在这边是不行的……江浙这边冬天很冷，穿这么少会着凉，也容易有冻疮。”  
焉栩嘉下意识摸摸耳垂，只这一会儿，已冻得冰凉。脱离暖气的时间越久，又在雪地里深一脚浅一脚地走过，那股湿冷寒气越顺着裤腿钻上来。他这时已经后悔，偏偏早走出小区，也不太情愿回头。  
于是对方解了一条围巾给他：“你先戴着吧……不然要冻坏了。”她在羽绒服底下穿了高领毛衣，摘下遮住半张脸的围巾，就露出全部面貌。焉栩嘉忍不住多看她一眼，手指接触到毛线制品上她残留的体温，只觉得隐约发烫。  
她倒好像并不清楚焉栩嘉为何走神，以为他是为旁的事情忧虑：“你晚上还给我就好啦。我住五楼，504，叫徐依凝。”  
徐依凝要去她的画室，焉栩嘉往软件谷那边。她说画室之前开在上海，刚搬来不久，还在装修。焉栩嘉其实不明白她为何要赶在雪线自北而来，逐渐侵蚀沿线城市的时候搬家。但他自觉此事与己无关，便不再多问。

那之后的一段时间，焉栩嘉便饱尝江浙冬日之苦。北方素有老话，说霜后暖雪后寒。雪被融得满地污水之外，也令空气冷如刀锋。冬天叫人发懒，也叫人贪恋温暖。然而徐依凝的画室还在赶工，好像一心一意要赶在开春前做好。焉栩嘉去帮过几次忙，吃了不少她放在那边的藕粉。  
徐依凝的藕粉是从家里带来的，正宗是够正宗，吃多了总该腻味。雪只下了几天，就不再冒头。之后气候干燥，日日放晴，虽则还是冷，总也叫人心情愉快。周五晚上收工前，焉栩嘉收到她的消息：“你晚上有空吗？这阵子麻烦你很多，想请你吃顿饭。”  
他顺着玻璃望一眼外边，天早已暗下来，人人穿得厚重，由路灯和写字楼里透出的灯光照亮，匆匆奔向四面八方。这几日气温在零度上下，自己身上这件大衣还是徐依凝陪着买的。那天商场里搞活动，两件八折，满一千参与抽奖。又搞了情侣游戏，类似于考验默契一类。焉栩嘉鬼使神差拉着徐依凝上去玩了，然而结果不甚令人满意，她有点失落，眼巴巴望着奖品。焉栩嘉心里有些歉疚，于是又拉着她回过头去抽奖。结果抽奖的手气倒是不错，中了一台电磁炉。  
他下意识伸手理了一把领口，回复道：“有。我等下就下班。晚上去哪吃？”  
徐依凝发来一个苦恼猫猫头：“其实……我还没想好。你想吃火锅吗？”  
焉栩嘉只是看着那只猫可爱，不自觉笑半天，手里慢慢打字：“好啊。”  
他笑完又回过神，说吃火锅的话，就干脆别出去了，买点菜回去煮吧。上次不是抽中了一个那个，电磁炉吗。  
徐依凝在那边不知道做什么，好一会儿才回复他：“好呀。”

到晚上徐依凝进了厨房，他才猛然领悟她之前的犹豫不决。  
“你……没关系吗。”焉栩嘉正在一边洗菜。菜没洗几根，眼睛一直落在徐依凝那边。徐依凝的厨房干干净净，看得出来不常使用。在画室的时候她也经常吃不了两口，她体格又瘦，叫人心生忧虑。焉栩嘉神思不属尚且没有两秒，就见她开火开了半分钟，拿起底料就要往锅里倒。他忙拦住了，问她：“底料是先放吗？”  
徐依凝看一眼锅，看一眼他，眼里满是困惑：“底料不是先放吗……”  
焉栩嘉也愣住了，喃喃道：“是先放的吗？不会糊吗？”  
他俩还在纠结，锅里冒起白烟。徐依凝有点愣神，焉栩嘉匆忙去接水。一碗水浇下去，总算锅不再一副要糊的模样。徐依凝把底料放进去：“那就，这么放？”她其实还有点犹豫不决。焉栩嘉心一横：“没事，不好吃我来吃。”  
幸而投放底料的先后实质上并不影响火锅风味，总而言之，这两人也算有惊无险地吃上了一顿晚饭。徐依凝夹了一筷子肥牛，小声说：“其实，我妈不太同意我一个人住来着。”  
她顿了顿，又说：“她老觉得我不会照顾自己。”  
焉栩嘉想起她刚才在厨房里手忙脚乱的时候，不由一笑。徐依凝抬眼看他：“怎么啦？你家务很好吗？”焉栩嘉便不笑了，叹口气道：“唉……其实我也不下厨的。自从工作之后，除了外卖，只自己煮过泡面。”  
他说着又突然不好意思起来，垂下眼往嘴里塞肉，含含糊糊道：“我可以学的。你到时候，尝尝嘛。”  
他瞧不见徐依凝的神情，只听见她含笑的声音：“好。那我做饭，你也要吃哦。”

那一顿饭之后，焉栩嘉的心情天天都像飘在云上。  
晚上冷风越加吹得紧，他却一定要徐依凝等着他去画室接。  
他说怎么办，我不看着你，你都不好好吃饭。徐依凝便发笑，说那你加班的时候呢。焉栩嘉道，那我就少加班……都这么冷了，怎么还要天天去画室，装修的话，稍微等等不行吗。  
她突然就冷下脸，也不能说多凶，只是眉眼里的笑意全消失了，叹口气道，不行的，还是要抓紧。  
焉栩嘉并不清楚她为何如此，只是凭本能觉得那答案并非是自己所喜欢听的，匆匆想岔过这个话题，把她抱起来转了一圈。徐依凝惊叫一声，惊魂未定地拿手打他：“你太坏了！”她很生气又有点羞赧地骂他。  
她被焉栩嘉从后边裹住钳制，下巴搁进她颈窝里，姿势很别扭，偏要腻在她身上往前走：“快走快走！我们去吃烧烤！你吃韭菜吗？”  
命运走岔了，那就只是一句话，一打眼的事情。不幸的是，错有千万种错招，偏偏世上从无后悔药。

过年的时候，焉栩嘉放假回老家。他虽在南方长大，祖籍倒要向北走。徐依凝还没装修完，架不住家里催她，不得不回家去过春节。  
除夕那晚上，她困得眼皮打架。妈妈喊她醒过来，正好听见电话响。徐依凝正混沌着，随手接起来听到声音才认出来：“嘉嘉？怎么啦？”  
焉栩嘉在数秒，她晕晕地听着。外边传来烟花升上天空的声音，焉栩嘉的声音在电话那头响起来，夹在各种爆竹声和欢呼声里略显模糊：“徐依凝，明年我们要在一起过年！”  
她抬头看了一眼新年烟花，大声回答他：“好啊！”

节后本来说定了在家呆半个月，偏偏徐依凝不知为何，又早早赶着从萧山回画室去忙。焉栩嘉心里记挂她，也买了票提前回去。  
她不在家，那一定是在画室。焉栩嘉放了行李就去找她。这时候初七刚过，路上店面渐渐开张，只是人还很寥落，同平时比，路面稀疏得很。画室的门开着，徐依凝又不在外间。他进去看到里间的门半掩着，正打算敲门进去。里边传出一个男人的声音来。  
“……你还不能原谅我？”  
徐依凝的声音听起来有点累：“有什么原不原谅的，我也没有生过气。我只是觉得你现在没有来找我的必要。”  
那男人叹口气，说：“这边太冷了。我还不如呆在重庆。”  
他听见里边传来勺子搅什么东西的声音，徐依凝道：“就两包了，我自己还要吃。”  
对方却不急着动筷：“我记得高中时候，你剩了两包，都给我了。”  
徐依凝坐下来，哗啦啦地在玩什么链子，听着他这么说，手停下来：“什么时候？”她问：“我不记得了。”  
那人又道：“你怎么给我拿个一次性纸杯。那个杯子是谁的？我能用吗？”  
徐依凝回答他：“我男朋友的。他应该不高兴让别人用他的东西。”  
“可是你不是只留了你自己的吗，他有杯子也没的吃。”  
“我妈妈会给我寄。”  
外边没开空调，门又大敞着。焉栩嘉站着不动，冻得手脚发僵，才好像突然想起偷听不好，悄没声息地回家去了。  
他一边整理从老家带回来的一堆东西，一边给徐依凝发消息：“凝凝，我回南京了。”  
那边过一会儿才有回音：“什么时候？要我去接你吗？”  
他打字的时候脑袋很空，却又出奇冷静：“我已经到家了。你回来记得告诉我，我给你拿点东西。”  
徐依凝便道：“那我现在就回去啦。在画室也就大概收拾一下。”  
他不觉得自己特别开心，然而却又隐约有些确实的喜悦：“好。我和我妈学了个菜，等下给你做。”

徐依凝不爱刷碗，因此常不愿动灶台。不过既然饭已由焉栩嘉做了，她便自觉承担起打扫残局的工作。  
焉栩嘉一面收桌子，见她在水池前慢悠悠洗碗，便不由自主问了一句：“你那边还有藕粉吗？我有点想吃。”  
她还是迷迷糊糊的，“啊”了一声，才道：“我忘记了，家里可能有吧。我等下回去找找，我妈应该有给我带。”

春节后，返乡的人又陆续回宁。徐依凝的画室收完尾，正式开了起来。按说，最冷的时候过去了，日子应该好过。不巧这一年初春阴雨连绵，湿气与冷雨并发，确实难捱。然而或者是这一阵事业宫上红星高照，两个人都忙得脚不沾地。焉栩嘉为着新项目，已连加了数天班。  
徐依凝取笑他：“这就是你说的少加班？”又道：“你这阵子别来接我啦。有时间多休息，黑眼圈都熬出来了。”  
可是她看起来也好累，脸色不好，似乎也没按时吃饭。焉栩嘉张了张嘴，又累得没劲说话，很勉强地牵扯起嘴角，只道：“你也是，照顾好自己。”  
自此，虽然同住一楼，却鲜少能有见面的时候。

约摸过了一两个星期邻居如分居的日子，焉栩嘉刚洗过澡出门，灯闪了一下，突然停电了。拉开窗帘，小区里一片漆黑，不少窗户里探出人头来张望，似乎是区域断电。他摸黑找到手机，还没过十二点。他算着徐依凝没睡，就给她发了消息：“现在好像停电了，你那边怎么样。”  
徐依凝好一会儿才回他，说还行，有点冷。  
他头发还湿着，拿毛巾胡乱揉搓，毛蓬蓬的一顶。他说你还有被子吗，先盖着吧，别冻到，应该有人联系物业了。  
那边不回话，他总觉得不对。打了电话过去，听见她声音虚弱，问了半天，有点心虚地说胃有点难受。  
焉栩嘉没说话，挂了电话。徐依凝正抱着玩偶缩在被子里，没多久听见门响，外边是焉栩嘉的声音：“开门。”  
他喘着气站在门外，好像是从安全通道跑下来的。睡衣外边随便裹了一件厚重外衣，头发还在湿漉漉地渗水。  
徐依凝胳膊里挟着玩偶，睡袍的帽子还卡在脑袋上。手腕顶在肋骨下，不知所措地望着他。焉栩嘉脸色很吓人，不由分说把她抱起来，只仗着她没力气反抗。被子里不算暖和，房间里的热气正在逐渐散开。她被塞进去裹住，因为胃的不适下意识蜷缩起来。  
她有点怯怯地伸出一只手去拉他：“嘉嘉……你生气了吗？”  
焉栩嘉没说话，把她的手塞进被子里，又把她床头已经放凉的半杯水换掉。  
“你晚上又不吃饭？”他说。  
徐依凝的声音轻得要听不见：“我忘了嘛。”  
焉栩嘉没说话，徐依凝轻轻勾他放在枕边的手指。她忽然又听见抽泣声，焉栩嘉反抓住她的手，天那么冷，他手心确是滚烫的。他的眼泪也是滚烫的，一滴一滴顺着始终消不掉婴儿肥的腮边滚落。  
他张了张嘴，一开始竟说不出话，只发出些许气声。他竭力喘过一口气，字句在泪水里含混地迸出：“凝凝，我马上要调去香港了。你怎么，就是不能，好好照顾自己。”他几乎是咬着牙说完这点话，气息又几乎断开了，最后几个字烟雾一样飘在房间里：“我好不放心。”  
徐依凝从被子里钻出来，焉栩嘉背光坐在她床边，那张稚气的脸难以看清。她用手指替他抹去泪水，手指沾到热的和凉的液滴。他连头发都没擦干，还在滴水，在春寒里冷得刺进心里。可眼泪又是那样灼热，顺着静脉把那酸苦的热度流过全身。  
他顺从地由她揽进怀里去。徐依凝好像叹了口气，眼睛望着窗外透进的月光。  
“你那天是不是来店里找我了？”她说。  
焉栩嘉好像有点僵硬。他又不说话，只是哭声小了一些。徐依凝摸了摸他的头发，软且湿润：“你忘记我装了监控啦。”  
他坐起来，低着头擦眼泪。徐依凝给他拿了纸：“你那天之后就有点奇怪。其实那天来的只是我前男友，我和他分手之后，也只见过那一次。你为什么不和我说，又要想很多。”  
她竟然还是如此平静且悲悯，使得焉栩嘉的狼狈同纠结更进一步，升华出三分可笑。他是真的说不出话了。喉咙哭得发肿，嗓子里堵着什么，胸腔里却隐约有种难堪的郁郁之气要冲出身体。他还想问什么，徐依凝把那杯水捧在手里，垂着眼继续道：“其实你调过去也好。分开之后你可能会开心点吧。”  
焉栩嘉立刻把之前的话抛去了，只是下意识摇了摇头。“我没有。”他说，尽力使自己的声音清晰又坚定：“我没有要和你分手。”  
徐依凝又笑了一下，恰逢此时，灯突然亮起来，暖黄的光从她眼里折射出来。她抬头看一眼，便道：“来电了，你回去吧。明天还要上班。”

除夕时，维多利亚港有烟火表演。焉栩嘉这一年被困在岛上，便有相熟的同事带他去看。他近段时间恍恍惚惚，工作虽没有出岔子，效率却大打折扣。便劝他说：“去散散心吧，一个人在家也没趣味。”  
他们专挑了远离人烟的地方。晚上山风略大，同事不由打个哆嗦，转头却看见他还呆着，一径喝酒。正要劝，瞥见焉栩嘉望着那烟花，眼里逐渐湿润起来。  
自他来港，好像总是特别端着架子，一副成竹在握的模样，倒没见过他如此失态。那人也不好说什么，只能看着他逐渐呜呜咽咽地把脸埋进膝盖里。  
于是试着喊他：“……栩嘉？”听到沉闷的一声回应，放了心，又问：“怎么了？有什么事这样伤心？”  
焉栩嘉抬起脸来，怔怔道：“我……很想凝凝。”  
他不知道这个“凝凝”是哪一位，只是为朋友打气，就说：“那说给她听吧！”  
焉栩嘉忽然笑一笑，嘴里喃喃道：“说给她听，说吧。”他又拿出手机来，盯着屏幕发愣。同事偷眼一看，一串电话。他也有些激动，总算焉栩嘉犹犹豫豫，终于拨出号码。  
那边过了一会儿才接起来，隐约听见是个很软的女声：“喂？”  
焉栩嘉不说话。那边又问：“请问你是？”  
他这才开口，声音沙哑，钝钝地，半醉地和她说话：“凝凝，系我。”  
她很迟疑地问：“是……嘉嘉？”  
焉栩嘉好像笑了一笑，声音含混不清，不知道说给谁听：“凝凝，我好挂住你。”  
这一声散在风里，她不懂粤语，还像当年那样迷迷糊糊，问他：“啊？”  
焉栩嘉捂住脸，按住扭曲的肌肉：“没有。我问你过得好吗？”  
有人在她耳边大声数秒，要她不再忙着讲电话。他透过指缝看到烟花，被泪水折射得模糊不清。他忽然有一瞬间发梦一般，想不起自己是在终年无雪的港岛，还是严寒里的青岛。  
“新年快乐。”他说。  
烟花爆开，徐依凝的声音听起来很开心：“新年快乐！”


End file.
